Doce Paixão
by Lah Coleman
Summary: Finalmente chegam as férias. Porém, não serão tão calmas como imaginavam. Surpresas e problemas surgirão e a guerra está só começando. O último ano em Hogwarts se inicia. Eles têm que se preparar para a luta e para os NIEMs e o amor nascerá, doce e puro
1. Trailer

**Resumo: **Finalmente chegam as férias. Porém, não serão tão calmas como imaginavam. Surpresas e problemas surgirão e a guerra está apenas começando.

O último ano em Hogwarts se inicia. Agora, eles têm que se preparar para a luta e para os NIEMs, que chegarão em breve, mas as brincadeiras e marotices estarão sempre presentes, principalmente quando se trata dos marotos! O amor nascerá, doce e puro, mas será posto à prova e correrá riscos.

Agora, mais do que nunca, eles terão que ser fortes e determinados para vencer todos os obstáculos impostos.

Trailer

**Determinação...**

- Vou conquistá-la, nem que demore mil anos! – falou Tiago, com um brilho determinado nos olhos.

- Vai ter que encontrar uma Pedra Filosofal – disse Frank, brincando e fazendo todos rirem.

**Brincadeiras...**

- O quê? O que é bom? – perguntou Sara, sem entender.

- Ela disse, pela última vez, que não ama o Tiago – respondeu Anne, com um enorme sorriso. – Então, da próxima ela dirá que ama! – explicou a loira e Sara concordou.

**Problemas...**

As duas se viraram para a direção em que a garota olhava e viram um par de olhos amarelados, brilhando e se aproximando.

**A guerra só está começando...**

Logo que entraram, escutaram explosões na rua e eles gelaram ao ouvir esses sons.

**E deixando suas marcas...**

- Como ele pode fazer tudo isso, assim? Acabar com tantas vidas, famílias e se sentir bem? Ele não tem coração! – respondeu o garoto.

- Sabemos disso, mas não queremos que mais um participe desse destino – disse Sirius, olhando para o amigo.

**Mais planos...**

- Então me diz, quantos planos meus deram errado?

- Depois te mando a lista – respondeu Tiago, dando dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo e voltando à tarefa.

**Mistérios surgem...**

Três pessoas de preto saíam pelas portas de entrada e se distanciavam um pouco do castelo, para não correrem o risco de serem ouvidas.

- Como está indo? – perguntou um deles, parando.

**Os ataques começam...**

- Problemas, Alvo – respondeu McGonagall. O olhar do diretor recaiu sobre Lily, que estava com os olhos vermelhos e algumas lágrimas ainda escapavam

**E eles têm que lutar...**

- E o que quer que nós façamos, professor? – perguntou Sara.

- Pergunto se estão dispostos e prontos para participar da Ordem da Fênix – respondeu, olhando um por um.

**Para proteger quem amam...**

- Estamos prontos para fazer o que for preciso – comentou Anne.

**Mas, mesmo com tanta destruição...**

Havia várias casas com buracos, rombos nas paredes e muros, provocados pelos feitiços desviados, e árvores caídas.

**O amor surge...**

- Minha alma seria espatifada como um cristal ao cair no chão se você se afastasse – continuou ele, vendo que Lílian não sabia o que dizer. – Dê uma chance a mim e a você mesma – terminou, se aproximando cada vez mais dela, sem desviar o olhar.


	2. Voltando para casa

Cap. 1 – Voltando para casa

O sol estava se pondo, lançando os últimos raios de luz dourada nos terrenos do castelo de Hogwarts. Todas as janelas estavam abertas, na tentativa de atrair alguma brisa que refrescasse seus habitantes. O último dia de aula era também o mais quente do ano.

Cinco garotos de dezesseis anos estavam no dormitório masculino da Grifinória. Eram eles: Tiago Potter, cabelos rebeldes e escuros, óculos redondos, olhos castanho-esverdeados, porte atlético, apanhador do time da casa, apaixonado por Lílian Evans, que, por sua vez, o odiava; Sirius Black, cabelos pretos e ondulados que lhe caíam pelos ombros, olhos azuis, corpo definido, batedor do time; Remo Lupin, cabelos curtos e lisos, louro escuro, olhos cor de mel, estudioso e monitor; Pedro Pettigrew, cabelos ralos cor de palha, gordinho e baixinho, que só sabia comer e roncar; e Frank Longbottom, cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos, magro, nem bagunceiro nem estudioso.

Tiago e Sirius jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo, Remo estava sentado em sua cama lendo um livro e Pedro assistia à partida com um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores nas mãos. Havia pertences deles espalhados pelo quarto todo, o único malão que já estava pronto pertencia a Remo. Frank estava recolhendo suas coisas e colocando na mala.

No dormitório feminino, quatro garotas, também de dezesseis anos, conversavam alegremente sobre seus planos para as férias. Eram elas: Lílian Evans, cabelos lisos e ruivos, que batiam no meio das costas, olhos verde esmeralda, se dava bem com todos, exceto Tiago Potter, estudiosa e monitora, um corpo bonito, assim como todas as suas amigas; Sara Beingfield, cabelos castanhos escuros longos e cacheados, olhos azul céu, tinha uma pequena grande quedinha pelo maroto Sirius Black, era a mais extrovertida do grupo; Anne Rivers, cabelos lisos, loiros e longos, olhos azuis, a mais tímida, amava Remo Lupin, mas nunca tinha revelado a ninguém e Alice Jackson, cabelos negros, lisos e curtos, olhos igualmente negros, namorava Frank Longbottom, por isso, não andava tanto com as três.

Todos os malões já estavam prontos, pois partiriam de volta para Londres as dez horas do dia seguinte.

- Então, Alice – começou Sara. – para onde vai nas férias?

- Vou viajar para a França, com Frank – respondeu a menina, sorrindo. – Vão ser as melhores férias da minha vida!

- E quanto tempo vão ficar lá? – indagou Anne.

- Dois meses.

- Mas só vão vocês dois? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não – respondeu Alice. – Os pais dele também vão. E vocês, meninas, onde vão passar as férias?

- Vamos para a praia – respondeu Sara, sorridente. – Vocês vão, certo? – completou, se dirigindo a Lily e Anne.

- Claro! – responderam juntas, e Lily acrescentou: - vão ser perfeitas! Dois meses sem ter que olhar para o arrogante do Potter!

Anne e Sara se entreolharam, com uma cara misteriosa, mas Lily, de tão distraída que estava, pensando em como seriam suas férias, nem percebeu isso.

- De quem é a casa? Acho que nem perguntei isso – disse Lílian, pensando nisso pela primeira vez, desde que aceitara viajar com suas amigas.

- É de um amigo meu – respondeu Sara, evitando olhar para Lily. – Ele mora na mesma rua que eu, no conhecemos desde que tínhamos três anos.

- Mas não vamos incomodar? – perguntou Lily. – Estaremos pegando a casa dele emprestada, será que ele não vai querer ir para lá? Estaremos atrapalhando.

- Não, Lily – respondeu Sara, negando com a cabeça. – Eu já falei com ele várias vezes.

A conversa sobre as férias durou mais meia hora. Até que chegou a hora do banquete de fim de ano e a entrega da taça das casas.

- Então, vamos descer para o jantar, meninas? – chamou Alice, se levantando da cama. Todas concordaram e saíram do dormitório.

Tiago e Sirius se cansaram de jogar Snap Explosivo e resolveram planejar o que fariam nas férias.

- Serão férias perfeitas! – exclamou Tiago, feliz, com um enorme sorriso.

- Para mim com certeza, mas para você... – comentou Sirius, rindo do amigo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Pedro, com a boca cheia.

- Engole e depois fala! – ralhou Sirius, que sempre implicava com o garoto.

- Desculpe – falou ele, depois de engolir.

- É, Almofadinhas, eu também não entendi sua observação – falou Remo, fechando o livro e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Simples – começou Sirius, como se fosse óbvio. – A ruiva vai estar lá.

- E é exatamente por essa razão que eu disse que serão férias perfeitas... – comentou Tiago, ainda sem entender.

- É, realmente perfeitas para levar foras – explicou Sirius, rindo e saindo de perto do amigo, que lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Vou conquistá-la, nem que demore mil anos! – falou Tiago, com um brilho determinado nos olhos.

- Vai ter que encontrar uma Pedra Filosofal – disse Frank, brincando e fazendo todos rirem.

- Ela já sabe que a casa é sua, Pontas? – perguntou Remo, ao pararem de rir.

- Pedi para Sara não contar nada, senão, é provável que ela não vá...

- Não seria melhor contar? – questionou Remo, mas parou ao ver o olhar do maroto.

- Se eu contar, lá vão minhas esperanças – respondeu ele, abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu acho meio difícil conquistar aquela ruiva... – comentou Frank, sentado na cama.

- Mas eu vou conseguir!

- Temos um veado apaixonado aqui! – falou Sirius e recebeu uma travesseirada bem na cara, em resposta.

- Ei! Não vale, eu não estava preparado! – reclamou o maroto.

- O problema é seu! – exclamou Tiago, deitado na cama, rindo.

Daí começou uma guerra de travesseiros que durou quase meia hora. Teria durado mais, se ainda sobrassem travesseiros inteiros, com penas dentro.

O quarto estava completamente branco, coberto de penas e os marotos deitados no chão, um em cada canto do dormitório e Sirius tossia um pouco, já que, como esteve muito ocupado rindo, ao acertar um travesseiro em Tiago, recebeu-o de volta rasgado e acabou engolindo algumas penas.

Remo usou um feitiço simples e limpou todo o local. Os garotos então, desceram para a Sala Comunal e, de lá, seguiriam para o Salão Principal, para o banquete de fim de ano.

Ao chegarem no Salão, o encontraram completamente cheio. Parecia que todos os alunos, fantasmas e professores já estavam ali. Foram para a mesa da Grifinória, onde havia poucos lugares livres.

Frank sentou-se ao lado de Alice, então os marotos resolveram ficar ali também. Remo e Pedro se acomodaram ao lado de Anne e Frank, Sirius, ao lado de um quintanista e o único lugar, agora, era ao lado da ruiva.

Ela fechou a cara, mas resolveu não falar nada e virou-se para o outro lado. Tiago apenas deu de ombros e se sentou.

- Olha só a cara dos sonserinos – cochichou Sirius para o maroto, sorrindo. Tiago olhou para trás e viu todos da mesa da Sonserina com a cara fechada. Sequer conversavam uns com os outros.

- Sabem que perderam! – respondeu Tiago, no mesmo tom de voz do amigo.

- Mesmo que nós aprontemos, ainda ganhamos mais pontos que eles!

- Não por seu mérito, Sirius Black – falou Lily, que havia escutado tudo.

- Anime-se Lily, tenho certeza que ganhamos a Taça das Casas – respondeu Sirius, com um grande sorriso.

- Vocês aprontam demais! E, por isso, perdem muitos pontos – falou ela.

- Mas recuperamos, Lily – disse Tiago, e quase levou um prato na cabeça.

- É Evans, Potter! – ralhou ela, com raiva.

- Mas por que ele pode te chamar de Lily e eu não? – perguntou o maroto, indignado.

- Não te dei intimidade para isso! – respondeu ela.

- E para ele você deu? – indagou o garoto, mas, no momento que a ruiva abriu a boca para responder, Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos.

- Boa noite a todos – começou ele, com os braços abertos e o largo sorriso de sempre. – Mais um ano se passou, entre alegrias, brigas – e, nesse momento, lançou um olhar significativo a Tiago e Lílian. Esta 

ainda conservava a expressão de raiva. – Felicidades, tristezas, e muito mais. Mas, agora, está na hora de entregar a Taça das Casas. A classificação é a seguinte – o Salão inteiro silenciou. Não escutava nem a respiração dos estudantes. – Em quarto lugar, Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e sessenta pontos. Em terceiro, Corvinal, com trezentos e oitenta e sete pontos. Em segundo lugar... – continuou ele e, o perceber a ansiedade doa alunos, aproveitou para descontrair. – Ah, que noite linda, não acham? – falou, olhando para o teto encantado, que refletia um céu desanuviado e estrelado.

O Salão explodiu em risadas do comentário do diretor, até mesmo os professores. Quando fez-se silêncio novamente, ele prosseguiu.

- Bom, em segundo lugar... Sonserina, com... – ele não conseguiu terminar, pois as três mesas começaram a gritar e bater palmas, enquanto os sonserinos fechavam ainda mais a cara. – Com quatrocentos e trinta e cinco pontos – continuou, após a comemoração antecipada. – E, em primeiro lugar, Grifinória com quatrocentos e noventa pontos. Grifinória ganha a Taça das Casas. Parabéns a todos! – terminou o diretor, em meio a centenas de chapéus que voaram pelo Salão. – Bom apetite! – completou.

No instante seguinte, as mesas se encheram de travessas e mais travessas de diversos pratos preparados pelos elfos.

Tiago e Lílian passaram o jantar inteiro sem se olharem. Tiago não queria mais brigas e estava com medo de deixar escapar algo sobre as férias.

- Nem acredito que amanhã já voltaremos para casa, mais dois meses de férias! – agradeceu Sirius.

- E depois é o último ano! – continuou Sara, alegre.

- Último e mais complicado – comentou Remo.

- Por que, Aluado? – perguntou Tiago.

- NIEMs – respondeu o garoto.

Após o banquete, todos retornaram às suas Salas Comunais com sono. Os marotos não ficaram na sala conversando, como de costume. Em vez disso, subiram direto para o dormitório, pois teriam que acordar mais cedo no dia seguinte para fazer as malas. Sempre deixavam isso para a última hora.

Acordaram, no dia seguinte, com os raios de sol dourados entrando pelas janelas abertas. Mesmo sendo cedo, o calor já era intenso.

- Estou achando que vou ter que passar dois meses na piscina – falou Tiago, rindo, ao sair do banheiro.

- Com certeza – concordou Remo, se levantando.

- Vamos acordar o Almofadinhas? – indagou o maroto, com um brilho nos olhos, que era visto somente quando atormentavam Snape.

- Coitado dele... – comentou Frank, embora sorrisse.

- Por quê? – questionou Pedro, que sempre era o último a perceber as coisas.

- Nada não – respondeu Remo, para que não tivesse que repetir a mesma coisa várias vezes até o garoto entender.

Tiago pegou a varinha da mesa de cabeceira e caminhou devagar até a cama do amigo, embora isso não fosse necessário. Sirius não acordaria nem que o castelo se partisse em dois.

Frank e Remo assistiam de longe. Não queriam ser acertados por Sirius, ao ser acordado. Tiago aproximou-se e apontou a varinha bem para o rosto do garoto.

- _Aguamenti!_ – disse ele, e um jorro de água começou a sair da ponta de sua varinha, deixando Sirius completamente encharcado.

- EU TE MATO, SEU VEADO! – gritou ele, a plenos pulmões. Essa com certeza tinha acordado o castelo inteiro. Sirius tentou se levantar, mas se enrolou nos lençóis molhados e caiu de cara no chão.

Enquanto isso, Tiago aproveitou e correu pra o outro lado do quarto, gargalhando. Remo e Frank tentavam segurar o riso para não serem alvo da fúria do maroto, deixando essa parte exclusivamente para Tiago.

Quando Sirius conseguiu se libertar dos lençóis, saiu correndo atrás de Tiago. A cena era bem cômica: Tiago correndo e gargalhando, saltando por cima das camas e Sirius atrás, vermelho de raiva pulando em cima das camas e derrubando tudo o que via pela frente, na tentativa de acertar Tiago.

Foi em sua própria cama, quando ele pulou pela terceira vez, que ela quebrou e afundou, e o maroto caiu outra vez. Aí não teve como segurar o riso. Os quatro caíram na cama de tanto rir. Sirius, a cada minuto, fechava ainda mais a cara.

- Será que dá para me ajudar aqui? – pediu ele, que estava com o pé direito preso no estrado na cama. Ao perceberem isso foi que os meninos começaram a rir ainda mais.

No dormitório feminino, quatro garotas já conversavam animadamente sobre as férias, assunto que não se cansavam.

Todas ainda estavam de pijamas, reunidas na cama de Sara e Lily, que ficavam lado a lado.

- Então, está tudo combinado? – perguntou Sara, sorrindo.

- Claro! – responderam Lílian e Anne.

- Cada uma vai para sua casa, no começo, e, depois de uma semana, vocês duas irão para minha casa – continuou ela.

- Por mim, não tem problema! – falou Anne.

- E você, Lily? – indagou Sara.

- Também não, assim não precisarei aturar minha irmã por muito tempo! – exclamou ela, rindo.

- Se importam de ficarem alguns dias na minha casa, antes de irmos para a praia?

- Não, Sara, mas por quê? – questionou Anne.

- Meus pais pediram – respondeu ela, dando de ombros. – Querem conhecer minhas amigas de que tanto falo.

- Certo – falaram as duas.

- Não se preocupem ,os vizinhos são legais e têm nossa idade, poderemos passar o dia com eles, se não tiver nada para fazer em casa – continuou Sara.

- Eu não vou passar o dia na casa de quem eu nem conheço – comentou Lílian, não gostando muito da idéia.

- Ah, Lily! Por nós! – pediu Anne, com um sorriso enorme.

- O que eu não faço por vocês? – disse ela, revirando os olhos e rindo.

- Maravilha! – exclamou Sara, pulando em cima de Lily e a derrubando na cama.

- E você, Alice? – perguntou Anne.

- O que tem? – respondeu a garota, que esteve pensativa durante esse tempo todo e não havia escutado uma palavra da conversa das amigas.

- Já tem planos do que vão fazer na França?

- Ainda não, mas vamos decidir tudo na primeira semana de férias – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Alguém ouviu isso? - perguntou Lily, se sentando e as três fizeram silêncio. Parecia que estava havendo uma luta, coisas sendo jogadas no chão, passos apressados e... risos?

- Merlin, o que está havendo aqui? – indagou Sara, rindo.

- Não sei, vamos ver? - chamou Anne, já abrindo a porta do dormitório.

- Assim, de pijama mesmo? – perguntou Lily, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É cedo, não deve haver muitas pessoas acordadas – respondeu Sara, dando de ombros.

- Depois desse escândalo, não tenho muita certeza disso, não – comentou Alice.

Após um estrondo de algo quebrando, os passos pararam, mas os risos aumentaram. E Lily reconheceu o autor deles.

- Não acredito nisso! – exclamou ela, respirando fundo.

- No que, Lily? – indagou Anne.

- Tinha que ser o Potter pra acordar o castelo inteiro a essa hora! – respondeu ela, se levantando.

- Como sabe que é ele? – perguntou Alice, segurando um sorriso.

- Pela voz! – respondeu a ruiva, como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah, o amor! – brincou Sara, sabendo que receberia um grito de volta. – Reconhece até o riso dele!

- Eu. Não. Amo. Ele! – gritou Lílian, pausadamente e saiu do quarto em direção ao dormitório dos marotos.

- Lily, espera! - pediu Alice, mas não adiantou. – E ela que não queria sair de pijama...

As três foram atrás da ruiva, antes que ela gritasse ainda mais alto e acordasse, não só o resto do castelo, que ainda poderia estar dormindo, mas Hogsmeade também. Alcançaram a garota quase abrindo a porta do dormitório masculino.

Ela a abriu e entrou, com uma expressão furiosa e as três amigas atrás, não se atreviam a se meter quando ela estava brava.

- Tinha que ser! – gritou ela, embora não tão alto quanto as amigas previram.

- É melhor o Tiago não abrir a boca, senão... – murmurou Sara, mas conhecendo o garoto como ela conhecia, sabia o que estava por vir.

- Qual o problema, minha ruivinha? – indagou o maroto, parando de rir e ofegando um pouco.

- Em primeiro lugar, EU NÃO SOU SUA RUIVINHA! – gritou ela. As três, Frank, Remo e Sirius taparam os ouvidos. Pedro teve sorte, descera para comer, alguns segundos antes delas chegarem.

- Lily... – tentou Alice, mas a ruiva, tanta raiva que estava, nem escutou.

- Não adianta, Alice – falou Frank, se aproximando da namorada.

- Ela arruma qualquer motivo para brigar com o Pontas – disse Remo, baixinho.

- E quando isso acontece... Sai de perto – completou Sirius, ainda preso na cama. – Ei, querem me ajudar aqui? – pediu ele, mais uma vez e os marotos e Frank o tiraram dali. – Obrigado.

Lily ainda estava furiosa e Tiago, deitado na cama, tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

- E SEGUNDO – continuou ela. – COM A ALGAZARRA QUE VOCÊ FEZ, O CASTELO INTEIRO PROVAVELMENTE ACORDOU!

- Desculpe, Lily, mas com os seus gritos, acho que até Hogsmeade ouviu – comentou Sara, fazendo com que a ruiva percebesse a altura de sua voz.

- Ah, desculpa, me descontrolei – falou ela, se virando.

- Se eu tivesse falado isso, teria levado mais alguns gritos! – murmurou Tiago, para si mesmo, mas Lílian escutou.

- Nem mais uma palavra, ou... – começou ela, mas o maroto interrompeu.

- Ou o quê? Vai me dar uma detenção? – perguntou, rindo e a ruiva ficou sem palavras para responder. Desistindo, virou-se violentamente e saiu do dormitório, seguida pelas amigas.

- Sorte sua que ela não soube o que responder – disse Sirius. – E eu ainda tenho que te matar por ter me acordado com água!

- Não vão recomeçar a perseguição, senão a Lily volta e mata os dois! – avisou Remo, antes que eles recomeçassem a luta.

Os quatro se trocaram e Sirius e Tiago foram arrumar suas coisas, que estavam espalhadas pelo dormitório. Quase meia hora depois, terminaram e todos desceram juntos para o Salão Principal.

As meninas saíram do dormitório masculino e, ao chegarem na Sala Comunal para pegarem a escada de seu dormitório, todos os olhares dos alunos que já haviam acordado se viraram para elas, que saíram correndo escada acima.

- Ai, que vergonha! – exclamou Anne, vermelha, mas não tanto quanto Lily, que estava igual aos seus cabelos.

- Você não está tão ruim quanto eu – comentou Lílian, que estava com uma camisola vermelha até as coxas, enquanto Anne usava uma camisola azul, quase até os joelhos. – Nem me toquei que ainda estava de camisola quando fui para lá...

- Também, tão nervosa... – começou Sara.

- Tentamos te avisar desse detalhe, mas você não ouviu – terminou Alice.

Elas se arrumaram e guardaram o que faltava nos malões. Depois disso, foram tomar o café da manhã.

Lily fez questão de sentar-se bem longe de Tiago e, às vezes, lançava-lhe um olhar assassino. Frank saiu dali e foi sentar-se ao lado da namorada.

- Que mau-humor! – exclamou o maroto, para os amigos, após o quinto olhar.

- Se ela ouvir... – começou Sirius, mas parou ao ouvir o som de centenas de asas pelo Salão. Uma coruja das neves parou no ombro de Tiago e estendeu a perna, em que estava amarrada uma carta.

- Bom dia Eddy! – cumprimentou ele, desamarrando a carta. Em resposta, a coruja deu um pio e beliscou, de leve, a orelha do dono. Ao tirar a carta, a coruja saiu voando para o corujal e o garoto abriu o pergaminho. – É da minha mãe.

_Bom dia, meu filho,_

_Vamos nos atrasar um pouco hoje, pois estaremos trabalhando no Ministério. Houve um ataque em um povoado bruxo e teremos que ajudar as famílias. Você deve ver a notícia no Profeta Diário de hoje. Por sorte não houve mortos. _

_Não sei até que horas ficaremos lá, mas nos esperem, tentarei sair um pouco mais cedo._

_Até mais tarde,_

_Sara._

- O que ela disse, Pontas? – indagou Sirius.

- Eles podem se atrasar um pouco hoje, porque teve um ataque a um povoado e meus pais vão ajudar. Aluado, posso dar uma olhada no jornal? – pediu ele, apontando para o jornal que uma coruja das torres acabara de deixar na mesa.

- Claro – respondeu Remo, entregando o Profeta a Tiago. O maroto abriu-o, e não teve que procurar muito, pois a notícia estava estampada na primeira página.

_Ataque ao povoado bruxo_

_Nessa madrugada, do dia trinta de junho, houve um ataque a um povoado bruxo ao norte da Inglaterra._

_Quando os aurores chegaram ao local, o ataque já havia ocorrido e autores, aparatado. Deixaram muita destruição pelo caminho, mas, por sorte, nenhum morto. _

_Os aurores supõem que sejam bruxos das trevas, em busca de algum bem ou somente para trazer medo à população bruxa. O maior suspeito do ataque é Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, porém, não há provas e nenhuma testemunha._

"_Não pudemos ver quem eram, estavam de capa e capuz." Afirmou uma moradora que assistiu toda a destruição, apavorada, pela janela de sua casa._

"_Eu acho que são Comensais da Morte. A descrição que o Profeta deu há alguns dias atrás, de como se pareciam os comensais, batem exatamente com o que eu vi ontem." Comentou um residente que teve sua casa invadida por dois deles, e prefere não se identificar._

_Com isso, a população bruxa está cada vez mais receosa, pois não é possível prever onde ocorrerão os próximos ataques._

_Continuação página três._

Abaixo disso, havia uma enorme foto do povoado atacado. A maior parte das casas estava destruída, com buracos, portas no chão e alguns móveis na rua.

Tiago passou o jornal para Remo e Sirius, que leram rapidamente.

- Que horror! – falou Sirius.

- É impossível imaginar o que se passa na cabeça de um psicopata desse, que gosta de destruir e matar – completou Remo.

Após o café, a professora McGonagall mandou todos buscarem seus pertences e rumarem para o Saguão de Entrada, onde as carruagens estariam esperando para levarem os alunos até a estação de Hogsmeade.

Sirius, querendo agilizar o trabalho, usou um feitiço para fazer as malas voarem escada abaixo, porém, quase atingiram Lílian, que havia acabado de descer com suas coisas.

Em conseqüência, a ruiva ficou quase quinze minutos ralhando com Sirius. Tiago, Remo e Pedro estavam olhando tudo da porta do dormitório.

- É bom vê-la brigando com outra pessoa que não seja eu – comentou Tiago, fazendo Remo e Pedro rirem.

Ao fim de tudo, chegaram atrasados na estação e quase não acharam um vagão vazio. Passaram alguns minutos procurando um, e só encontraram no fim do trem. Os nove entraram e se acomodaram.

Uma hora depois, Remo e Lily tiveram que sair para patrulhar o trem e impedir os alunos de bagunçarem e correrem. Enquanto estavam fora, o carrinho de doces passou e os marotos e as meninas compraram algumas coisas. Pedro comprou tanto que encheu os bolsos.

Quando os dois retornaram, havia dois lugares, um ao lado de Anne e outro, de Tiago. Remo, ao ver isso, se apressou e sentou-se ao lado da loira, fazendo com que Lílian fechasse a cara. Teve que sentar ao lado do maroto, mas, mesmo assim, tentou se afastar o máximo possível.

- Alguém tem alguma coisa para comer? Acho que perdemos o carrinho de doces – pediu Remo e os amigos entregaram um pacote para ele e um para Lily com algumas guloseimas.

A viagem se passou tranquilamente, todos conversando sobre as férias, o último ano de aulas e Tiago, assim como Sara, Anne e Sirius, tomava o maior cuidado para não falar demais.

Por volta das duas da tarde, o tempo começou a mudar. Nuvens carregadas cobriam o céu, antes azul, e escondiam a luz do sol. Com o passar do tempo, o tempo fechava cada vez mais, trovoadas estrondosas e raios que iluminavam todo o céu, se faziam presentes.

Não muito depois, uma chuva pesada começou a cair e bater violentamente contra o vidro do trem. As luzes tiveram que ser acesas mais cedo.

Passaram o resto da viagem jogando xadrez de bruxo, lendo e conversando. Quando as luzes de Londres puderam ser vistas e o trem começou a perder velocidade, o grupo arrumou tudo e, finalmente, o trem parou na plataforma Nove e Meia.

Todos os alunos desembarcaram e houve uma confusão de vozes por causa do reencontro com os familiares, pios de coruja por todos os lados e a chuva incessante.

As garotas foram logo encontrar seus pais, que as esperavam, sorridentes. Remo e Pedro foram para junto de seus pais e Tiago e Sirius ficaram parados, sem saber o que fazer, já que teriam que esperar.

Remo voltou para junto de seus amigos, se despedir.

- Vejo vocês em uma semana – falou ele, sorrindo.

- Até lá! – disse Tiago.

- Estaremos esperando. Nada melhor que os marotos juntos! – exclamou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

O garoto se virou, pegou suas coisas e atravessou a passagem. Logo depois, Pedro se aproximou com os pais. Ele era igualzinho à mãe, desde os cabelos até o corpo mais gordinho. Seu pai já era um pouco mais alto, mas sua expressão era a mesma do filho.

- Até mais – falou ele, com a cara fechada, pois seus pais não haviam o deixado ir para a casa de Tiago. Talvez fosse apenas no fim das férias.

- Até – responderam Sirius e Tiago juntos. O pai de Pedro pegou a mala e eles atravessaram a barreira.

- E nós ficamos... – comentou Tiago e Sirius concordou.

Frank e Alice vieram juntos e se despediram deles. Depois, veio Anne e Sara, ambas com os seus pais. Por último, Lily apareceu. Seus pais estavam sorridentes, mas uma pessoa ali não parecia estar nada contente. Deveria ser sua irmã.

A garota era completamente diferente de Lily. Possuía os cabelos negros e armados, olhos mais escuros que a noite e sem brilho algum, dentes que mais pareciam de cavalos do que de humanos e carregava uma expressão de nojo e desprezo.

- Tchau – falou Lily, sorrindo para Sirius, mas fechou a cara ao olhar para Tiago.

- Você deve ser o Tiago – falou a mãe de Lílian, cumprimentando o maroto.

- Sim, mas, desculpe a pergunta, como sabe quem eu sou? – indagou ele, apertando a mão da senhora.

- Lily fala que você só apronta, deduzimos – explicou o pai dela, rindo e cumprimentando o garoto. – Não vai nem dizer 'oi', Petúnia? – perguntou, virando-se para a outra filha.

- Oi – disse ela, de mau gosto.

- Oi – responderam os dois, com uma cara intrigada.

- Bom, até um dia – falaram os pais, acenando e se dirigiram à passagem, sumindo rapidamente de vista.

- Como ela pode ser tão diferente da minha doce ruivinha? – questionou Tiago, espantado.

- O amor é cego! – exclamou Sirius, brincando com o amigo.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- De onde você tirou esse "doce"? Ela só grita com você! – explicou ele, fazendo Tiago fechar a cara.

Alguns minutos depois, Sara e James, os pais de Tiago, entraram pela barreira.

- Mãe, pai! – exclamaram os dois maroto, juntos, e foram abraçá-los.

- Tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou Sara. Ela era alta, com os cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis que mais pareciam pedaços de céu.

- Quanto tempo que não os vejo! – disse James, sorrindo. Era um pouco mais alto que Sara, com os cabelos escuros e despenteados e os olhos castanho esverdeados, exatamente como Tiago. Era uma versão mais velha do maroto.

Os dois garotos pegaram seus pertences e seguiram os pais até o carro que James havia conseguido do ministério. Guardaram tudo no porta-malas e seguiram para casa.

Em pouco mais de meia hora, o carro parou. Estavam, finalmente, em casa. Como moravam em um pequeno condomínio de grandes mansões, não havia portões nas casas. À porta dupla de entrada, havia a inicial 'P' e uma trabalhada maçaneta de prata.

Ao entrarem, o elfo da família, Jim, veio correndo ajudá-los com a bagagem. A sala de estar era um cômodo bem amplo e confortável, com várias poltronas e sofás e uma mesinha de centro.

Todo o fundo da sala, que dava para o jardim e a piscina, era de vidro. Os dois foram, cada um até um sofá, e ali se largaram.

- Estou cansado – falou Tiago, esparramado no móvel.

- Eu também – concordou Sirius. – Posso ter ficado a viagem inteira sentado, mas é por isso que cansei...

- Vão tomar um banho, os dois, que logo o jantar estará pronto – falou Sara e os dois se levantaram.

- Senhores, eu já levarei seus pertences para seus quartos – avisou Jim, com uma reverência.

- Obrigado – agradeceram e subiram as escadas. No segundo andar, havia um mezanino, em que era possível ver a sala, no térreo e ficavam bem de frente para um grande lustre de cristal. No andar, havia oito quartos, quatro de cada lado.

Quatro ficavam de frente para a rua e os outros, para o fundo da casa, o jardim, a piscina e uma pequena estufa, ao fundo. O de Tiago ficava para a frente e o de Sirius, para o fundo.

Cada um seguiu para seu respectivo quarto, para tomar um banho e descer para o jantar.

- Finalmente em casa! – exclamou Lily dando um giro e caindo no sofá, de olhos fechados. A casa não era muito grande, mas era confortável.

- Querida, vá tomar um banho enquanto arrumamos tudo – falou a mãe da garota, sorrindo.

A ruiva seguiu direto para o quarto, que estava exatamente do mesmo modo que ela deixara quando partiu. Seu quarto era pintado de um verde bem claro e calmo. A cama ficava ao centro.

A um canto, ficava sua penteadeira e, do outro, o armário e havia uma porta, que era o banheiro.

Ela seguiu até a varanda, abriu a porta de vidro e saiu. Apoiou na barra de ferro e ficou a observar aquela noite estrelada e quente de verão.

Alguns minutos depois, retornou para o quarto e percebeu que nem tudo estava da maneira que deixara.

- Mas o quê...? – começou a ruiva, caminhando até sua cama. Abaixou-se e olhou por baixo. Estava uma bagunça. – Petúnia! – exclamou ela, aborrecida. Seguiu, então, até o armário e abriu a porta. As roupas quase pularam para fora e a garota fechou rapidamente. – Deve ter procurado alguma coisa, para variar – disse ela, para si mesma.

- Já está falando sozinha? – debochou a irmã, encostada à porta.

- Pode me explicar o que é isso? – perguntou Lily, apontando para a bagunça no quarto.

- Precisei de algumas coisas – respondeu Petúnia, dando de ombros.

- E não sabe colocar de volta sem jogar tudo? – indagou, indignada.

- Para quê? Você deve adorar isso.

- Só quero ver, ou melhor, não quero ver sua casa quando se casar com aquela bola – provocou a ruiva. Petúnia lançou um olhar de desprezo e saiu dali, batendo o pé, enquanto Lily ria.

--

_**N/A: **_Obrigada Thaty! Espero que goste dessa fic também! Beijos!


End file.
